Nightmare or Bad Memory?
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: Maya is having a nightmare and someone comforts her...Come on people! You should all know who it is by now!


I don't own TMNT. Just Maya and her pets.

I'm back! Did anyone miss me? This story is 4 SoujaLightFaerie, just a little something I thought of for u.

Jack and Blue looked sadly at Maya who was tossing and turning in her sleep. They knew what was happening but they didn't know what to do to stop it.

" What do we do? I hate seeing her like this!" Jack said in a low whine when Maya started to cry in her sleep.

" There's nothing we can do Jack. We just have to wait for her to wake up on her own. Remember the last time we tried to wake her up?" Blue meowed back. The first time they had seen her like this was after the first two weeks she had been looking after them. She ended up almost climbing the wall and had freaked them all out. They watched her for a few more more minutes before Jack stood up and walked to the animal flap cut into the door. " Where are you going?"

" I'm going to go get that turtle called Raphael. Maya likes him and he like her and I'll be darned if I have to see her suffer like this any more!"Jack growled back and walked out into the living area. Putting his nose to the ground, he sniffed out Raph's room easily and started walking towards it. Peeking inside, he saw that Raph was sound asleep in his hammock. Being careful not to step on any of the things lying on the floor, Jack moved closer to the still sleeping turtle. It was only when he got within two feet of the guy did Jack realize that that hammock was to far off the ground for him to reach.

" Need some help boy?"

Looking behind him, Jack saw Blue standing beside him. " I thought you said to leave it. What made you change your mind?"Jack asked as he let Blue jump onto his back and put her paws on his head. Being twelve years old and a runt of her litter, she was a lightweight. Unfortunately, she was getting arthritis in most of her joints and was having a hard time moving around.

" When she started talking in her sleep about her mother and you-know-who."Blue responded before jumping onto Raph's chest. She looked at him for a few minutes before letting out a loud meow/yowl and pawed at his face. Raph woke up with a start and ended up falling out of his hammock with a yell. Blue landed perfectly on her feet and stared at Raph as he groaned and picked himself off of the floor. He did a double take when he saw Jack and Blue in his room, shock evident on his face. Shock quickly turned to anger as he stood up and glared that them.

Raph didn't know why Maya's dog and cat were in his room, but he knew how they were leaving. " What the shell are you two doing in here? You have five seconds to leave by yourself before I do it for you." Much to his surprise, the dog started to whine as he walked back and forth between the door and Raph. Even the cat was joining him, meowing her head off as she looked up at him with big eyes. " Do you want me to follow you or something? Ah great, I'm takin' to a dog and cat. Next thing you know they'll be talkin' back."

" Pay attention you ugly turtle!"Blue called out to Raph who was still looking at them cluelessly. Sighing, Blue looked at Jack who whined in response. " Get ready to run like the wind Jack."

And then she bit Raph on the foot.

Yelling in surprise, Raph ran after the cat and dog who were leading him back to Maya's room. They could hear her gasping for breath and crying due to their hightend hearing and knew just what she was dreaming about. Quickly running through the animal flap, Jack and Blue waited listlessly at the bed and waited for Raph to come in. Maya had managed to get the blanket completely wrapped around her and her fur on her chest and back was wet with sweat while the fur on her face was wet with tears. Blue let out a yowl of pain as she was picked up by the scruf of her neck and came green face-to-furry face with a very mad Raph.

" You have alot of explaining to do you stupid...cat..." His voice trailed off as he saw Maya crying as she dug her nails into her palms. Dropping the hissing cat, he knelt by the bed and started to shake Maya's shoulders, hoping that would wake her up. " Maya, Maya wake up!" As suddenly as he got here, Maya woke up and started to scream. Quickly placing his hand over her mouth, Raph tried to calm her down. " Easy Maya, you're okay, you're alright."

Before he could move a muscle, Maya lanched herself into his arms and began to cry.

Blinking in surprise, Raph looked down at Maya and his heart broak. He could see tear marks on her fur of her face and knew that she had been crying for some time now. _**' So this is the reason why her cat and dog came into my room...'**_Wrapping his arms around her shoulders and back, he just held her as she cried, trying to comfort her as best as he could. As her crying stopped, Raph lifted her face to his. " Feeling better Maya?"

Nodding her head, Maya rested her cheek against Raph's chest. His heart beat reminded her that she was now living with them in their lair and that she was not under control of that good-for-nothing jerk.

" Do you want to talk about it?" Raph asked. When Maya shook her head no, he didn't push her anymore. After waiting for her to calm down for a good fifteen minutes, Raph got up to leave but stopped when Maya held onto him tighter. " What's wrong Maya?"

Holding onto his three fingered hand with her furry ones, Maya looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. " Could you stay? Until I fall back asleep?"

Raph felt his heart jump right into his throat when those words left Maya's mouth. Not trusting himself to answer, he nodded his head and brought the chair from her desk over and sat down on it. He watched Maya close her eyes as she lied back down, but she still didn't let go of his hand. Half an hour later, she was back asleep, her hand still loosely gripping his. Making sure that she was indeed sound asleep, as well as her pets, Raph gave her hand one last squeeze. Then he leaned over and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

" Good night Maya. Sweet dreams." With that, he got up and walked back to his room, missing the small smile on Maya's sleeping face.

There we go! U all know what 2 do! Read + Review equals one happy Deadly Fangs!

Who's the jerk that's sending me those put down e-mails? I promise, if I find u, u will pay. As 4 the rest of u, check out all of my other stories please. If u have an idea as 2 what u would like to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
